Aevana
by Eavis
Summary: As the Pevensies adjust to life in Spare Oom, a reenactment of medieval life in England brings back memories of their reign in Narnia... Title is borrowed from Tonzura123's Old Narnian, with many thanks.
1. Kardeş

A/N So this started out as a oneshot...now each Pevensie will have their 'own' chapter, that is, one focusing on them. Edmund knowing smithying and working in Bricket's forge (also the mentioning of the werewolf) belong to Elecktrum's amazing story "Black Dwarfs, Blue River". Go read it!

I only know about blacksmithing second hand, so if you spot any particularly glaring errors, please let me know.

* * *

"Peter! Come look at this!"

Peter and Edmund exchanged an eye-roll for what had to be the fifteenth time that afternoon.

"_Why_ you let Lucy and Susan drag us here I will never know, though I suspect it had something to do with Lucy saying 'Please, Peter,' with those puppy dog eyes of hers. You have never been able to say no."

Peter grinned good-naturedly. "You are most likely right, Ed, though I would have held out longer if I had known it would have been like this."

'This' was a historical reenactment of the middle ages, but the people doing the demonstrations were not, for the most part, very enthusiastic about their jobs.

Lucy, however, was thrilled with everything, and had called her brothers over multiple times to see some cunning bit of basketwork, or to see how _fast_ a lady was knitting.

Peter and Edmund couldn't help but notice that there was more enthusiasm in the workers directly after Lucy had passed. But they themselves were not all that pleased.

It wasn't the nicest day in this world, and they had looked forward to spending the day reading and playing chess in the professor's library, but instead their sisters had dragged them off to this 'historical' place that was, frankly, boring.

Susan and Lucy were ecstatic, however, so the brothers confined their disgruntlement to eye-rolls, gentle hints, (Peter) and heavily sarcastic comments (Edmund).

Now the girls were dragging them to see the barn with it's 'cunning' occupants.

Suddenly, though, both boys' heads jerked up and they looked in the same direction before looking at each other. Edmund's face had gone very pale, and Peter turned to his sisters. "Susan, Lucy, Ed and I are going to look at things this way now." He ventured.

He was met with a dazzling smile from Lucy and a "Yes, yes, fine; oh Lucy, just _look_ at this kitten!" from Susan.

Sharing yet another eye roll the boys moved off.

"You know," remarked Edmund to Peter, "You would think after fifteen years of exclaiming over each and every clutch of kittens they would get tired of it, but no, this one is just 'so cute!'"

Peter smiled at this last, which was done in quite a passable imitation of Susan.

"I think, Ed, they are enjoying the kittens and other things so much because it reminds them of home. I really would not be surprised if they cry a bit."

A week ago Edmund would have sneered and said something nasty about girls crying for no good reason, but now he only nodded thoughtfully.

They were walking across a green sward towards a small cabin with black smoke coming out of the chimney and a ringing sound came from the door.

If you had been watching the two men (for so they would have appeared to you) you would have seen the younger stiffen and straighten, his shoulders go back even more than they already were, and his expression become intense.

You would have seen the other, older man put his hand on the younger's shoulder and lean in close and ask a question, which the younger one answered with a smile and a nod.

Then they walked on together, arms about each other's shoulders.

As the two brothers entered the smithy, Edmund muttered in a low tone to Peter "at least this time there is no were-wolf, so on that account at lest you may rest easy, brother mine"

Peter smiled but made no other answer.

The two of them had come in the middle of the smith giving a lecture. Peter and Edmund stood quietly waiting for him to finish, although Edmund did cast some longing glances towards the smith's tools.

Peter laid a restraining and comforting hand on his shoulder, and murmured, "Patience, good my brother."

The smith finished at length, and the group of visitors drifted out, leaving the boys alone with the smith.

He was a good-natured looking man, and with a smile he asked what he could do for them.

"Sir, I was wondering if perhaps you would lend me the use of your tools and forge for a time." Edmund said this politely, but very firmly, so that, at least to the smith, it seemed more like a command, by one that expected to be obeyed.

The smith scrutinized the boy before him carefully. "I'm very sorry, lad, but I'm afraid it is quite against the rules. You have to be fourteen to work here."

"But sir," interjected Peter, "Smiths often had apprentices as young as ten or twelve. I do not see why my brother could not become your apprentice. He could, at least, try, could he not?"

The smith could not deny what Peter had said, so he said he would ask. He came back a minute later, saying - Edmund, was it? - could try.

"Come on back, lad, and I'll show you the basics."

Peter and Edmund exchanged a look of amusement, then Peter clapped his brother on the shoulder and whispered, "Use caution in thy speech and deed, brother mine."

Edmund gave him a lofty look and said, "Never fear, Peter, only you would be ass enough to do something that stupid. I shall use skill and restraint."

Then he slipped behind the rope and stood patiently through the smith's lecture on teachability, safety, and the rest, then eagerly picked up the tools and stepped to the forge.

"Sir, what am I to call you?"

"Master Hadron will do fine, lad. Now, I think you should begin with something easy. Let's see what you can do with nails. To start,"

But he had no time to finish his sentence.

Edmund had already moved to the scrap-heap of metal and was inspecting the contents. He chose a piece and moved just as rapidly to the furnace. He tossed the metal into the inferno and turned to the anvil. Then he did something that made Master Hadron's eyes open wide.

Without so much as hesitating, he took the current anvil off the stand and placed it next to the furnace. Though surprising, that was not the astonishing thing. The astonishing thing was, without breaking a sweat, he lifted another 125 pound anvil to the stand.

Then he turned and took the metal out of the fire and picked up the hammer. Only to stop and frown at the forge. He put the hammer down and raked back half the coals and cleared out the ashes before he pushed the coals back.

Coolly, and without expressing an ounce of surprise at the feat of strength and knowledge his younger brother had just displayed, Peter said, "I think Brickit would have your hide if he knew you had even picked up the hammer without noticing that."

The younger boy picked up the hammer again as he replied sarcastically, "He'd not have my hide, merely make me clean out the ovens again."

Whereupon both boys laughed.

Master Hadron now thought that he had better find out a bit more about how much training Edmund had had.

This was obviously not his first time in a smithy.

Edmund looked up as the smith cleared his throat loudly. "Carry on, Edmund. I'm just going to talk to your brother here for a minute."

Peter straightened up from his lounging position against the doorframe, and Edmund noticed a wary look coming into his eyes. The boy behind the rope gave the boy in front of it a wink, then returned to his work.

As the medium built and not at all intimidating smith approached Peter, the one called Magnificent wished desperately for Susan or Edmund, they were always the ones good at keeping things surreptitious.

As though brought by his wish, Lucy and Susan appeared at the door. "Peter, we were just thinking it might be time to - oh." Lucy finished differently then she had intended as she saw Edmund. He gave her an unrepentant grin and she turned to Peter. ''I suppose we aren't leaving."

"Lucy, this is Master Hadron, who has kindly allowed Edmund the use of his forge."

Then as Lucy, with a beaming smile, said how delighted she was to meet him, and how kind it was of him to let Edmund use his forge, Peter whispered urgently into her ear, "Distract him please"

Lucy, Lion bless her, did not question him, but immediately began inquiring as to whether there were a Mistress Hadron, and did he have any children, and so on.

Peter turned to Susan and pulled her outside. "Susan, he is going to ask where Edmund got his training from, and I don't know what to tell him, and I've never been good at maneuvering, and I would say something stupid and bungle the whole thing!" Peter ended more desperately than the situation seemed to require.

Susan, who had calmly taken in this outburst, now said, "Has Edmund not talked to him? No, of course not, you would not be babbling now if he had. Peter, I would be more than happy to talk to Master Hadron, and I suggest you go with Lucy to visit the gardens. I understand they have some lovely rosebushes."

Peter thanked her heartily, and calling to Lucy, headed off to the gardens hastily.

Susan smiled, then turned to the somewhat bewildered smith, and with another gracious smile, introduced herself.

Master Hadron determined that _this_ sibling wouldn't get away without answering some questions and so asked a little abruptly, "How on earth does he do that?"

Susan, with an inward reflection that it really _wasn't_ on earth, calmly inquired "Does what, Master Hadron?"

"How does he come to be so strong and know so much about smithing? If I believed in reincarnation, I would say he had been a smith in an earlier life."

This last made Susan smile, but she replied, "My brother has been very interested in blacksmithing for several years now. He has read many books and gathered much information on the subject. Master Hadron, perhaps you could show me some work _you_ have done."

The smith brightened perceptively at getting back to familiar (and comfortable) ground and turned to go back into the smithy. Susan followed, there to exclaim over horseshoes and cooking implements for the next quarter hour.

At the end of that time Edmund appeared in the doorway. "Master Hadron, I'm finished."

"Eh?" The smith looked up, startled.

"I made the dozen nails, as you said, and I was wondering if I could make something a little different next."

"Like what?" The smith asked, a little skeptically. He took the nails, and his eyebrows went up. "These are very good."

"Thank you, sir. I was thinking about a ring or something like that. Nothing ornate," he added hastily, seeing the smith's expression, "but I've found some metal I believe will work, so if it is all right with you,"

Edmund paused as if for permission, but Susan, looking at him, saw he had his 'court diplomacy' face on, which meant that the whomever he was asking for something might just as well give it to him now and save time, because King Edmund would most certainly get it in the end anyway.

Master Hadron, perhaps getting a glimmer of this, acquiesced, albeit reluctantly.

Edmund nearly bowed in thanks, caught himself, and turned to Susan instead. "Su, you might want to go rescue Peter. Aslan knows what Lucy's dragged him into."

Susan laughed. "I will. Master Hadron, it was a pleasure. Thank you very much for the tour of your shop and showing me your work."

* * *

What say you? Any feedback is highly welcomed, no matter how short. (And isn't the fact that the regular anvil actually weighs over 150 pounds incredible?)


	2. Deirfiúr

So, a new chapter. Just a quick note, the title, "Aevana" means family in Old Narnian, "Kardeş", the title of Edmund's chapter means 'brother' in Turkish and "Deirfiúr", the title of Lucy's chapter means 'sister' in Celtic.

* * *

Susan proceeded in search of her sister and brother and shortly saw them in front of the barn talking to a bearded man, around fifty. Coming closer, she heard Peter saying, "But surely, sir, you must agree that the dogs had some native intelligence at the outset to be able to learn."

"Yes," Lucy chimed in, "if dogs had no intellect they could not be trained to do anything, much less perform the intricate maneuvers that a sheepdog must do."

The man rubbed his forehead. "I s'pose, but my dog over there just flat out aint got no brains. I've tried many a time to teach him even ter sit, but it don't do no good. I hafta keep 'im chained."

"Oh!" Lucy looked around and went straight to the dog and dropped on her knees in front of him.

"Keerful, miss, he don't take ter strangers much."

Peter smiled at the man, who was worriedly peering at the dog and Lucy's hands stroking him. "Do not worry, sir, Lucy has a special gift for getting along with Animals. What kind of dog is it?"

"Weel, I don't rightly know. Some sheepdog, I think. And a bit of Aredale, that shows in th' tail. He sure do have the herding instinct, though. Got loose last winter and headed for them sheep fust thing. Rounded 'em up neat as you please."

"Why do you not use him for herding then, if he shows such an aptitude for it?" Susan inquired, who had been listening quietly.

The man looked startled and Peter introduced Susan. "Master Jenns, this is my sister Susan. Susan, may I have the pleasure of making known - " Susan frowned at him slightly and he quickly changed the formal, court diction to the more conventional "- Susan, this is Master Jenns, the keeper of this barn."

Susan smiled and said she was charmed, then repeated her earlier question.

Master Jenns rubbed his forehead again as he answered, "Well, miss, he gets so excited around crowds, he fergets what he's s'posed to do."

"Could you not train him gradually?" Lucy asked, looking up, "he really is such a sweet dog, and I'm sure over time he would get over the crowds."

"Yes, miss, but I haven't _got_ the time. My assistant left a year ago, and no one else wants the position."

Lucy got up hurriedly and beckoned Peter and Susan aside. "Peter, can I please?"

Peter smiled. "Sister, I deem my consent would be a superficial matter. But I give my blessing."

Lucy flashed him a radiant smile and turned to Susan. "Sister?"

Susan smiled at her sister, who was already bouncing with impatience. "My blessing also, sister mine."

Lucy gave her a quick kiss and went to Master Jenns. His face lit up as well, and he enthusiastically began to show Lucy what she would be demonstrating to the public and what other duties were hers.

* * *

How do you like it? Any comments are welcomed, even one-worded ones!


	3. خواهر

Enjoy!

* * *

Peter looked at Susan and gravely held out his arm. Susan just as gravely placed her own hand on it and they swept out of the barn as though it were their marble paved, iridescent Throne Room.

Neither Master Jenns nor Lucy noticed.

The two older Pevensies walked on to the gardens, where an elderly woman in a spotless cap and gown was giving a short lecture on the uses of herbs.

"Is she not Tiquil all over again?" Susan whispered to Peter. He nodded, thinking of the Hedgehog herb-mistress. She had been so fussy about everything she wore being spotless, even her gardening gloves, Edmund had had to mediate a quarrel between her and the Faun laundress more than a few times.

They exchanged another wistful look, then walked on till they came in sight of a small cabin. Coming closer they heard a thump-whiring noise.

Susan's hand tightened on Peter's arm and he turned his head to look at her. Her lovely face gave no sign of distress, but the nearer they came to the small cabin the tighter her grip became.

Peter stopped walking. "Susan. Would you rather we went back to the garden?"

She looked at him quickly. "No, brother. I had...I had only forgotten how much I missed my weaving."

Peter nodded. He know how much his sister missed her loom that had been left, with everything else, at Cair Paravel when they came back to this side of the Wardrobe.

Susan gave him a firm nod and stepped briskly toward the cabin.

Inside a cheerful looking woman with neat brown hair and a soft lace cap competently worked the treadles of a huge floor - to -ceiling loom.

In between the _thump - swish_ of the loom working, she explained the fundamentals of weaving to a disinterested group, who wandered out as soon as there was a break in her talk. Not one bit crushed, she turned to Susan. "Good morning! I am Mistress Carline. I do the weaving here."

Susan came closer. "Would you mind, Mistress, if I..." Susan clasped her hands in front of her, "If I watch a while?"

"Goodness, no, my dear. I should love it. So few people are interesting in weaving nowadays. These modern factories have taken all the work quite away from the good old looms. Though there had been an increase in interest, not that you could tell by the enthusiasm the people that come here show. Do sit down. I'll tell you more about what I'm doing in a minute, love, this bit's a little tricky." She fell silent at last.

Susan sank down on a bench, her eyes never leaving the loom. She didn't even notice when Peter slipped out quietly.

"There now, dear, that part's done. Would you like to try carding some wool? I usually have an assistant who does that, but she's been calling in sick a lot lately, I really don't know what I'm going to do with her. Now, what you do is - eh, but you _do_ know what you're doing!" She finished, beaming, as Susan began carding the wool back and forth, the familiar motions comforting.

"Yes, Mistress, I have had lessons."

"Then perhaps after you are finished carding that you'd like to try spinning it? It's my assistant that does that as well, you know. I really don't know what I'm going to do with that girl. I suppose I need to look for another assistant, but I just don't know where I could find one, people don't like to do this sort of thing any more, people are all for being modern, though see where that got us, these dreadful wars and such. Really, if you ask me - "

"Mistress Carline, could I have the position?"

"Eh! Well now, what do your parents say about that? Hadn't you better ask them first?"

"They're not here, ma'am. My brothers and sister and I were sent away from London, because of the air-raids. We're staying with Professor Kirk."

"Professor Kirk, eh?" The woman glanced at Susan again sharply. "Well, I'll talk to him, but you can probably have it."

"Thank you." Susan said it quietly, but her face was shining.

* * *

So, let me know what you thought...one worded reviews are welcomed!


	4. Provos

A/N: Well, here it finally is. The chapter that's taken me months to finish. But I realized halfway through that Peter needed to tell a story, and so I needed to write it. So. I'll also be posting it separately, since it rather took on a life of its own. But that's neither here nor there. You want to read the chapter. So here it is! (Oh, and by the by, the title of Peter's chapter is Old Narnian, and means [you guessed it], Brother.)

* * *

Bereft of all his siblings, Peter wandered over the grounds, occasionally stopping to see an exhibit, but more often keeping to himself as he thought about Narnia. He had not had a hobby there like his siblings; he had not felt he had time.

He wished he could have made time, now. Seeing his siblings find comfort in England in the things they loved _There_ made him long for the peace that comes when you are fully engrossed in the rhythm of a task you love.

His head jerked up as a fierce cry sounded across the grass. "Take that! And that!"

He saw the source; a small boy of perhaps ten was attacking a boy, about Peter's age, with his wooden sword. His attack was deflected easily and his stick knocked out of his hand. The older boy stopped and picked it up and handed back to the younger boy.

Peter walked over to them. "Hullo. You mind if I watch? I've got nothing else to do just now, you see," he said with an apologetic shrug.

"Sure," the older boy shrugged, then turned back to the fight. "Lewis, my turn to attack."

The younger one nodded and took a defensive stance. "Ready when you are!" he said cheerfully.

The older boy attacked and Lewis bravely met the charge, but Peter could see his stick wavering. He stepped behind the lad and grabbed the stick just above his hands. The older boy looked a bit surprised, but attacked again.

Peter's reflexes kicked in. He ripped the sword out of Lewis' hands, and hooking the cross-guard around the older boy's, he jerked with a twist. The stick fell to the ground and both boys looked at him with their mouths open.

"I say!" Lewis ejaculated, "That was something like! Can you teach us to do that?"

Peter groaned inwardly – as the professor said, they had decided to try and keep their Narnian background a secret - but it was no good now. They were only boys, any way. He smiled. "Certainly. I'm Peter. May I request - I mean, what are your names?"

"I'm Robert, and this is my younger brother Lewis."

"Good to meet you. Now, the first thing to learn is how to take care of your sword."

Both brothers' faces fell and Peter laughed. "Well, I suppose we could start with something a bit more interesting. The trick I just did is called, um, Griffin's Talons."

The brothers nodded eagerly, accepting the strange name without comment.

"To start, stand as I am, then..."

For the next half hour, Peter patiently taught Griffin's Talons and Knight's Defense to an enamored audience.

Eventually, though they tried hard to hide it, the boys admitted they were worn out, and all three flopped down on the grass.

"Peter," Robert said, looking at him curiously, "where -"

"Let me tell you a story," Peter interposed hastily, stalling the question.

"Oh, good. I love stories." The younger brother said happily. "Does it have a knight and a dragon in it? Those are my favourites."

Peter smiled at him. "Yes, actually, it does. Once upon a time, in a land that was not earth, there was a great King named Gale. He was lord of land called Narnia. And one day a messenger came from the Lone Islands, requesting aid. . .

"_One day, as King Gale was making ready to go a-maying with his Court, a courtier came from the Lone Isles, desiring an audience. _

_The king immediately gave orders for his admittance, and the man entered, looking weary and in great distress. "Great King," he cried, "I am come on behalf of King Marc. A fearsome beast is attacking our lands."_

_"What manner of beast?" King Gale asked._

_"He is covered with scales from muzzle to tail, and at the tip of his tail is a spike injected with poison that brings about instant death. He has wings greater than an eagle's, and great claws, moreover, he breaths fire and a poisonous smoke. Our greatest warriors have essayed to kill it but are vanquished. _

_"Therefore was I sent to beg succour of you, Lord, and plead with you to come to our aid, and in return was I bid give you this letter." So saying, the man held out a parchment, and, taking it, Gale motioned his counsellors into the Privy Council room._

_On perusing the document, Gale could not hold back a cry of surprise. "My good lords," said he, "in this letter does King Marc offer any knight that may vanquish this fiendish Monster the hand of his daughter in marriage, and after he dies, the throne and holdings of the Lone Isles."_

_As the councillors discussed the offer, Gale was possessed of a mighty desire to slay this beast himself and thus win the hand of the Princess Cerise. He had met her hitherto, and had been much taken with her, though his councillors had told him she was too young to wed._

_"My lords," he interrupted their discussion, "I will myself, with Aslan's blessing, kill this dread beast and thus enlarge Our territory and win a queen. What say you?"_

_There was much demurring and talk, but in the end they agreed he might. So, the next morning did King Gale of Narnia set said in his caravel "Breath of Aslan" for the Lone Isles, taking with him nine other strong and trusted men._

_They were welcomed with great rejoicing, and King Marc and his daughter spread them a feast with what cheer they could, and after they had slept, Gale made ready to do battle. _

_As he went down to the gates, his men following, their swords out and at the ready, Cerise met them at the gate. Bearing a silver flagon, she offered it to each of the men in turn. "May Aslan keep you safe and give you victory," she murmured to each of the men as they drank._

_After she gave the cup to Gale, she hesitated, looking down at the cup. "My lord, gramercy for coming to our aid. It - I...I am glad it was you that came." She looked up at him and smiled, and the smile was as an arrow piercing deep into the king's heart, and he knew he loved her._

_Gale smiled down at her as he handed her the cup. "My lady, I too, am glad I may serve thee in this way. Whether I myself am victorious or no, I pray thou might be delivered in some wise from this beast."_

_So King Gale and his nineteen companions went down to do battle with the monster. They waited by his cave for a half of an hour, when one of Gale's men cried out and pointed with his spear to the sky. Swooping down, getting vaster by the instant, was a beast. It was exactly as the messenger had described it, covered with scales, a huge spike on the end of its tail, wings like unto a bat's, and breathing fire and sulfur. _

_"Who is it," the beast roared, "That has dared come nigh my cave!"_

"_Foul monster," answered the King, "I come in the name of Aslan and on behalf of the Princess Cerise to do battle with you."_

_Then was the beast very wroth, and with a roar, sprang at Gale. The king defended himself with shield and sword as his companions, with shouts of alarm, sprang to their king's aid._

_But the monster's tail whipped around and knocked them off their feet before they could reach him._

_With a quick prayer to Aslan, Gale gripped his sword tighter, and sprang at the monster with a shout. _

_In return he was blasted with fiery sulfur and stumbled back with a cry, near blinded. The beast pursued his advantage, following Gale relentlessly, letting loose another blast of fire._

_Gale dropped to his knees, his shield bearing the image of the Lion on't the only thing between him and death. "Aslan!" he cried, "do not now desert your son! Come quickly, make no tarrying, O my Lord!"_

_A breath of fresh air wafted to him through the stench of fire and death, and Gale was refreshed. He felt his burns and stinging eyes no more, but with new vigour stood and joined battle. The beast fell back before this fresh onslaught, and not giving him a chance to recover, Gale struck with all his might, half severing the head from the neck. Turning away with bowed head, he sank to his knees and thanked Aslan for the victory._

_Then there was a cry from behind him, a roar from in front of him, and before he could react he was pushed to the ground and looked up from his prostrate position just in time to see the end of the monster's tail, dripping with venom, swing over him. He rolled over, snatched his sword from the ground and was on his feet in the same movement. He disunited the tail from the rest of the body and then turned to see who had saved him._

_It was Cerise, her hair half fallen down, dress disheveled and panting heavily, she had never seemed more beautiful. _

"_Princess, what do you here?" Gale cried, much astonied. _

"_I…I snuck out to see the fight – Papa doesn't know - but you were almost killed, I nearly screamed several times, but I didn't want to distract you, and then you cut off its head, but then you turned away, and I saw his tail coming around, and I knew you didn't see it, so I…I think I must have pushed you over – I don't really remember. I must have lost my head."_

"_Lady, if you had not lost yours I would have surely lost mine. You have my deepest gratitude. I am in your debt forever." He swept her the best bow he could, then stumbled as his wounds chose that moment to make them known._

_Cerise let out a cry and sprang forward, catching him before he could fall. "My lord, you are hurt – and your men as well. I will call for aid." She fumbled at the waist of her dress for a moment before pulling out a tiny silver horn. Setting it to her lips, she blew a long note, and then dropped it again, saying, "My father's men will be here at any moment."_

_In short order the Lone Islanders appeared and carried Gale and his men to the healers._

_Gale recovered from his wounds and married Cerise. They had many children and lived happily until they died, and their eldest daughter became queen of Narnia."_

As Peter finished, he felt a touch on his shoulder. He smiled. "Hullo, Ed."

"That was well told."

"Yes!" Lewis breathed, eyes wide. "That was A-1, wasn't it, Rob?"

"Ripping!" was the elegant response.

"Lucy could not have told it better." Edmund grinned at his sister, who had just sank down beside Lewis on the grass.

"That I could not."

"What tale did you tell, brother?" Susan asked, joining the group with a nod and a smile for the two boys.

"King Gale and the Dragon." Peter replied. "Oh, Lewis, Robert, these are my siblings. Edmund, Susan, and Lucy. Consorts, this is Robert, and this brave warrior is Lewis."

"What does 'consorts' mean?" Lewis asked, waving away an inquisitive mosquito.

"Uh, it means, uh –"

"It means people you spend time with." Edmund neatly interposed.

"Yes." Peter agreed in relief.

"Well, _consorts_," Susan said, "I'm afraid we must go now. It was good to meet you," she smiled at the brothers.

"You too," said Lewis, while Robert just stared. Lucy smothered a grin, recognizing the signs of yet another inadvertent conquest.

"We'll try and come back soon," Peter said, helping Lucy to her feet.

And arms about one another's shoulders, the four Pevensies left the park.

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story! It really means so much.


End file.
